


verklempt

by deitys_day



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can what MC has count as trauma, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How Do I Tag, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, OC insert, Quiet Link (Legend of Zelda), This is very self indulgent so i'm sorry if you don't like it-, Unrequited Love, Zelda slander, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitys_day/pseuds/deitys_day
Summary: where a hylian and a gerudo cross paths again. for the twenty-seventh time as a matter of fact. happiness seems to never come in any of them.
Relationships: Link/OC, Link/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. remembrance

laying back on the small bed, i lean against my brother as he readjusts to fit me and comfortably hold the book in his hands.

koume and kotake had allowed ganondorf to retire early from his studies, allowing him to do whatever for the rest of the day as long as he was up before sunrise to begin weapons training.

"are you ready, baby sister?" the teenaged voe asked, bringing the arm hanging loosely over my shoulder up to ruffle my hair. his voice was soft, yet laced with stress.

i give a quick nod, adjusting myself to lay more comfortably in ganondorf's arms. he chuckled before clearing his throat, opening the book and skipping to our favorite chapter.

"prior to the era of the sky, the three goddesses, din, the goddess of power, nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and farore, the goddess of courage, came down from the nebula and made the choice to rejuvenate the land. they cultivated the land and created the red earth. they gave the spirit of law to the world. they produced all life forms to uphold the law.

"knowingly, they pushed the demons out of their previous home, forcing them to recede to the darkest corners of the world. in an attempt to give his people back the land they deserved, the demon king, demise, started a war with the goddesses.

"the king gathered a army of monsters and demons and launched an attack on the surface. many were murdered during the attack, the people of the surface were easily defeated, hardly given the chance to retaliate.

"he went for the triforce, which was placed in the hands of another goddess, hylia. in order to prevent demise from achieving his goal, hylia made the five tribes of the surface join together to seal demise away.

"of course, as you know, hylia tricked the gerudo and sheikah, two of the more peaceful races of the surface, into joining the war. she promised to give them fresh water.. rich agriculture.. she promised to rid all of their problems.

"hylia failed to give the two races what they had desired most. this resulted in an alliance, but also in an major distrust between their races and the hylians."

ganondorf stopped, closing the book and setting to the side. he looked down at me with a solemn look while the rest of his body slowly began to grow into one of an adult.

"you know how the rest goes. right, little sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up!  
> if you'd rather have a y/n type fic rather than my personal oc, this was cross posted on wattpad under the same title!  
> if the demand is strong enough (if this gets popular enough lol) i'll make another with y/n on ao3


	2. tasks

my eyes shoot wide open as i curl up on my side. the covers of the bed lay near my feet, crumpling up around them. i lay there for several moments unmoving, trying to calm the irregular pattern of my lungs and heart.

the knocking of a sword against the warm clay outside of my resting quarters brought me away from the previous silence (on the outside, that is).

"chief," one of the guards called, moving the cloth separating the outside world from my safe haven. "the witches wish the speak with you before your departure. they're waiting for you in the bath house."

i sit up and nod while adjusting my sleeping robe to sit appropriately along my shoulders. "i'll be there shortly. you're dismissed." i respond in a gravely voice, waiting for the guard to leave before sitting up and gathering my clothes and a towel for the bath.

the walk to the spacious, heat filled room was a generally quick given my fast pace and layout of the fortress and overall town. of course, the journey felt longer since i wasn't completely there.

as i passed by the many gerudo women, as well as accompanying civilians of the sheikah and twili, i gave and received many greetings.

the town was peaceful despite the many stereotypes that surround our races. of course, most of those originated from the hylians.

i seethe in silent and invisible anger for the rest of the walk while thinking about the vile race. my face shifted from one of peacefulness into neutrality.

the the audacity and insolence of those elves to try and sell lies about us when they're the ones who've assaulted our women, stolen our goods, and kicked us out of our homeland.

before i could realize, i walked straight into the cloth that stood as a doorway to the changing room.

while changing out of my robe and wrapping the towel around my upper body, i try to work my facial muscles into some sort of expression to not raise any suspicions among koume and kotake.

they were always the best at reading their children. we were open books to them.

the sweltering heat of the neighboring water caused a couple of sweat-drops to appear on my forehead and drop down to my neck.

if it was possible, i would've requested someone to bring an icecap from the northern mountains, but sadly they wouldn't last three minutes in the desert.

"darling," one of the witches called out in a dark tone while dragging out each sound. turning in the direction where the bath was built, i saw kotake's head peeking in from the cloth. "you're taking forever!"

i turn back and face the wall, placing the clothes i planned wearing in a small cubby. "i'm right here. i just got here not to long ago." i mumble with a quick frown before turning back with a neutral expression, completely giving up on masking the discontent.

as i walk into the room she had previously floated out of, koume moved to float right in front of my face.

"my dear, sweet, lovable daughter!" the other twin exclaimed as she moved to my back to push me into the water.

i groan, sidestepping to avoid getting pushed any longer and stepping into the water myself. "hello, mother."

both witches fly so they're positioned in front of me. they each grab one of my cheeks.

"you've been frowning so much lately," kotake hummed while examining my face with a scowl. "if you do so to much you'll get wrinkles! then no man will want you if you look old! maybe i should give you my skin routine.."

they continue, starting to pull and tug at the skin. "you're voice has also seemed to grow much deeper.. they'll want you even less. perhaps i should get a vocal coach to train you and make it higher.. lorn has recently opened classes. i'll see if she has space for another student!"

it was no wonder ganon made the decision to leave a few years back. i forget how overbearing the twins tend to be.

"i don't plan on finding any suitor anytime soon." i say, removing their hands and scooting away. "was there something else you planned on talking to me about?"

they nod, pulling out their own items. two big bags that seemed heavy, hopefully something i wouldn't have to lug on versenia.

koume places her bags on the floor to my right, being careful to make sure the water wouldn't splash onto the leather material. "if you could deliver these to the great fairy that resides beside the town, that would be great!"

"deliver these to caliban, that twilian you love to hang around. thank you for being such a dear!" kotake hums while doing the same on my left. "you'll be seeing him when you visit sahir when you go over to see the sheikah for your monthly getaway, right? just tell him to give that to his mother when he gets back home."

i nod silently, cracking my fingers, neck, and back to try and alleviate some of the pressure in the joints before sliding forward and leaning my head back to rest against the dry floor.

the twins happily clap their hands and grab my shoulders. they then begin talking in unison, breaking off near the end. "that's fantastic! but, you know, speaking of those two-"

"darling angels!" from kotake.

"brats..- hck.. kids.." from koume.

i scowl and begin to try and cross my hands over my face before bringing one to flatten out the creases at my forehead.

they begin to float around while playing with my hair, pinching my face, and rubbing various parts of my body. "you've known them for the longest time! it would be easy to settle down with one of them.. start a family.. give us grandchildren unlike your brother.."

koume had the sickly sweet voice, opposing the one her sister had used earlier. it dropped near the end, being replaced by one of venom.

there was always some dark intent placed behind a majority of their actions, though they do seem to have some piece of kindness in their souls.

they were always proud of ganon for going off to create some sort of mayhem and know that they he plans on doing something bigger than himself, but he said it was still in the planning stages.

the twins continued droning on about marriage and kids, giving me the chance to go on, wash up, and get out.

i stand and step out of the bath, making my way back to the changing room while unwrapping the towel.

when they finally noticed i left, the twins quickly followed after and went on with talking. "who do you think you are walking away when your mothers are talking to you?" koume chastised. "we'll let you off the hook this time since you seem so stressed!"

"but! remember, the key to a happy marriage and even happier kids is finding a man who completely contrasts your personality! the more arguments you have tell you more about the man you're with!" koume continued on.

when kotake began to speak again, i could hear the roll of eyes in her voice.

"love is an illusion and you're better off faking it until you make it. no man is going to want you with all of your.. flaws.. that's not to say you're still not our perfect little girl."

both of them seemed to have their own views on romance and it was annoying having to hear it every other day.

it didn't take long for my to finish replacing the towel for the clothes i had picked out. i turn back to the twins with a sigh, finishing my outfit and making sure nothing was out of place.

"i'll make sure to take the bags to the great fairy and caliban, just label each one so i know who goes to who," i say while grabbing my belongings and out of the changing room and back into the streets of the gerudo town. "you can hand them back to me at the entrance of the city.. and make them lighter, i'd prefer it if versenia didn't break his back carrying them."

they both nod, summoning the bags and taking their leave to the front gates.

i'm left with my thoughts as i make the journey back to my room to gather the gifts i had gathered for the shaman (who also doubles as a healer), prince, and the kids in sheikah village.

passing by a guard standing outside the cloth, i look up and flick my head in the general direction of the habitat i had built for my familiars. "please tell evander i'll be needing him to carry some of our load, seeing as more has been added to my load. thank you in advance."

"it'll be no problem, ma'am, he'll will be waiting for you when you arrive at the gates."

i offer her a soft smile, waving her off. "remember! i told you to drop the formalities. s'avahili is just fine, chaya."

the guard smiles down at me with a nod. she pats my shoulder and walks by me. "well then it's no problem, s'avahili."

making the effort to remember the many citizens who reside here felt like a duty to try and get everyone to feel like a community.

i was liberating feeling knowing that it worked. it was even more liberating knowing it lessened the watchful eyes of the population.

it always felt as though they were watching, waiting for me to mess up.

leaving all of this on me wasn't the best idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> befor ganondorf left the gerudo, he appointed s'avahili as chief to take his place  
> also may or may not headcanon that gerudo women are comfortable bathing with each other naked ;)-
> 
> the gerudo are still a female only race (with the exception of the man every hundred years), but in this rendition they allow all twili, sheikah, and other races  
> just not hylians
> 
> i'll shut up now-


	3. (mentally) stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're above 21, links 22

after changing from camels to horses and traveling for most of the day, i've come to realize two things.

one, the distance between gerudo town and kakariko village had seemed to double since the time i had last visited. which was about (as sad as it is to say) five years.

the second was that a man has been following me since evander and versenia had changed forms.

a hylian man.

i stroke versenia's mane and lean my head down to lay it against his back. "what do you think he's doing, boys?" i mutter while discreetly looking back at the man while pulling the evander towards closer to us.

they both whiney in response, making it seem as though they sighed.

"i'm sure he's just heading in the same direction as us for the next few miles and then he's off our trail.. really s'ava, there's nothing to worry about." evander responded in a nonchalant tone.

i nod wearily, bringing my hand up to scratch his muzzle. "what if he doesn't?"

the termanian breed horse (evander) neighed. "we jump him and steal his horse."

"his horse does look pretty, huh?"

i lean back up and groan, framing my hands around the edge of my hairline while using my thumbs to push up against my cheeks.

"don't overexert yourself," versenia warns, turning his head back as well. "you're the powerful chief from the gerudo tribe! basically the incarnation of din herself! he's just some measly hyrulian. if you freeze up we.." the black horse trails off and wait for me to finish.

".. jump him and steal his horse.."

both horses reared back, their nostrils flared and tails swinging. "stomp on him and steal his horse!"

as the horses gets back down on their feet and begins walking again, i single in on my thoughts again.

sometimes i wonder who raised the pair to be so violent. then i realize that i raised them since birth, along with the factor that they've been around the gerudo.

sometimes i forget how violent versenia tended to become in situations like these, only to back out when he realizes he doesn't have the physical advantage in a certain form. that's around the time evander swoops in and saves him.

it reminded me of a duo i knew well. ironic.

i look up at the sky and try to figure out the time. it was nearing the later hours of the day, somewhere near eight at night.

while my attention was up in the sky, versenia took the chance to update me on the hylian's position.

after getting that piece of information, i try and reason out his purpose for speeding up, though the cons outplayed the pros.

in a moment of uncertainty, i turn my head to the side to try and inconspicuously find the man out of the corner of my eye. i heard his horse galloping before i saw it which made a sense of anxiety shoot through me.

"evander, versenia," i whisper harshly, hitting the neck of my horse gently to catch their attention. ".. they're catching up. can we speed up? or something?"

evander turns his head to see the other pair and gaped his mouth open in irritation.

it didn't take long for them both to begin galloping, even with the heavy luggage. the stables we would be staying at for the night were just over a couple miles thankfully.

i heard a loud groan from behind me before a male voice began yelling. ".. wait..! i have a question..!" the man on the pretty horse yelled before another voice cut in up front.

i pretend not to hear him, leaning forward and burying my face in versenia's neck.

all three horses begin to speed up. the termanian horse was faster than gamoleneon while the pretty horse seemed faster than both, which was admittedly scary.

versenia's ears flicker as though they were trying to tell me something. after years of knowing the horse, i've learned how to read their body language.

"we're getting closer," he seemed to pant out. "it won't take long now."

i nod along, wrapping the reigns around my wrists and forearms before loosely wrapping my arms around versenia's neck. i turn my head away from his neck and stare at the passing trees and bushes.

the man still seemed to the closing distance between us when i checked again. it was then the hylian decided to speak again.

"hold on-"

"hey!" a deeper voice from up ahead called out.

i look up and see that we're much closer to the stable than expected, a little further than that was my savior.

"caliban!" i called out, untangling my arms and hopping off the horse once we were close enough and hugged him.

the twili wrapped his arm around my waist, the other grabbing both reigns and bringing the horses to a stop. "are you okay?" caliban whispered while keeping his eyes on the hylian.

"internally screaming." i mutter while shaking my head.

caliban sighs, giving me a squeeze before letting go and moving the horses behind him. i stand off to the right. "what is it you want hylian?" he asks in a low voice once he was close enough.

my eyebrows raise ever so slightly when i get a better look at him.

oh.

the hylian thinned his lips as he pulled his horse beside us and straightened his posture. this made caliban make all of us take a step back.

caliban's form straightened, making him seem taller. "you'll have to excuse me friend," he said lowly. "she doesn't do well with social interaction."

the man nodded, waving it off. "you're fine, i was just wondering if she might want to travel together, we're heading in the same direction." he then pointed to me. "kakariko, right? it's the only village this way on the map and i doubt you're headed towards the lost woods."

the twilian's made his lips equally as thin, choosing his words carefully. "i regret to be the bearer of bad news, but kakariko are less open to the idea of hylians entering their village."

the hylian tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

".. may i ask why?"

caliban looked down at me, asking the silent question of whether or not we should let him follow us. i respond with a shrug.

"you can follow us in order to see for yourself. just don't lose your head when they give you an answer you don't want." caliban sneered while turning away. "if you wish to join us, we'll be leaving between the moon's fall and the sun's rise."

the hylian's eyes held some sort of confused look before recovering and replacing it with something unreadable. "may i ask for your names? i'm link, the princess zelda's royaly appointed knight." he said while holding out his right hand.

oh.

caliban looks at the offer distastefully while evander and versenia snorts in amusement.

seeing as the twilian wouldn't take the offer, i reach my hand out reluctantly, giving the shake a weak grip before quickly pulling back.

the men both shake their heads, seemingly fine with the small gesture.

"if we're going to be traveling together, now would most likely be a good time to introduce outselves.. my name is caliban, future king of the twili. this is the chief of gerudo, s'avahili."

link's eyes widen for a brief moment before bowing his head down. "my apologies for not realizing this earlier."

the redhead's nose scrunches up as he looks down at the back of the blond's head. ".. it's.. fine.. i wouldn't have expected you to know either way."

there's an uncomfortable silence settled over our group until one of the horses snorts once again.

the prince lifted one of his hands and pointed to the stalls for the horses. "we'll leave you to your own devices. i do ask that you keep in mind that we will leave you if you're not ready when the time comes."

caliban moved his arm to my hand to hold it while giving me one of the reigns and moving the horse's stables.

the twilian brought his voice down to a whisper. "how does he not know about everyone's view on hylians.." he groaned, removing h/n's reign and saddle as i did the same. the prince quickly turned to face me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "well, are you okay now? and what took you so long anyways?" caliban's voice was much softer now.

i shrug, petting evander's neck as he leans forward to nuzzle me. "nnmh, not doing so well now that i think about it, but it is what it is.. happens all the time.. plus getting all this stuff was no easy feat, y'know?"

the twilian man lets out a long sigh before pulling me into another hug and letting out a dry chuckle. he let go once again before leaning down, grabbing the bags, and hauling them over his shoulder. he quickly let out a choked noise.

"why are these so damn heavy?" caliban said while walking inside the side door that lead into the building.

"koume and kotake's.. things.. for your mom. the great fairy outside the village.. stuff for the kids and gifts for you and sahir."

"oh! can i-"

"no."

"but-"

"you're gonna ask to open yours now."

"so-"

"because it's gonna be hell trying to figure out how to put it back on the horses."

caliban huffed and pouted his lip before covering it up with a stoic one when he saw the hylian again.

the two men nod at each other before link exits the lounge area to head back outside. he didn't go to far, only to the fire-pit a few meters in front of the stable.

caliban stared at the hylian as he left, his eyes finally moving back to me once he saw the other man begin interacting with his horse.

"y'all men are weird."

"shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is important but i like givin people voices
> 
> link sounds like bruno's (jjba) english va  
> caliban sounds like jotaro's (jjba) japanese va  
> also i hope you don't hate them-


	4. rise of the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stables have individual rooms with 1-2 beds + small stalls for food, clothes, etc etc
> 
> caliban is around 7'7-7'10 (based off of zant), link is 6'2-6'5 (im TIRED of short link), you're left generally ambiguous

it was a new day now and i had woken up before caliban and the hylian for the latter (that was a strong maybe. i couldn't hear him). i sit up and look over to the twili who was peacefully sleeping on the bed across from me.

now that i had the chance to settle down and gather my thoughts, i gaze over at caliban.

he had short, curly orange hair with a small amount in the back that allowed for a low ponytail that reaches his lower back. it was before he had the chance to style it, so the hair laid almost everywhere along his light blue skin.

his crown and mirror of twilight laid on the ground beside his bed.

the prince didn't have his shirt on, which was reasonable seeing as how hot his clothes tended to become after wearing it for so long, as well as the fact it was just as hot tonight.

after collecting myself and standing, i lean down and grab my previously discarded clothes to put them back on.

it didn't take long to finish dressing which is around the time caliban began to wake up.

he groaned and viciously rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of any sleep in them.

"are you already set? did you already pack our stuff up?"

"no," i answer while picking up a cover he had kicked off somewhere during the night and tossing it to him. "i don't wanna be the only one who gets everything ready."

the twili picked up the pillow under his head, throwing it at my own (which lands thanks to my trust in the man). "bitch-" i grumble while picking it up to toss back.

his only response was a swift kick at the pillow which managed to land its target again.

"caliban please." i whine while grabbing his ankles to try and drag him out of the bed. it did nothing since he was a hell of a lot heavier than i could carry, but it did get another response.

more kicks.

"you said we have to get up early- hnng- and pack up- please- and we gotta show that hylian we're- cunt- better!"

the assault quickly stopped as he sat up. "why are you right?" he chuckled lowly, moving his hand to ruffle his hair

"because you're the one who said it and i fed into your superiority complex?"

caliban barks out a laugh, sitting up and making a motion for me to grab his shirt. "i am always right, huh." he hummed while shrugging on the sleeve and making sure it was attached to his body correctly.

i turn to face the door and place my hand on the door. "you're as dumb as hylia, bud."

there was shuffling behind me and then something solid at the back of my head. "how dare you insult me like that!" caliban responds childishly while rolling up the bottom of his pants.

"my fault, my fault. i'll say.. an elf. i'm stealing this by the way." i apologize while turning to pick the object up, which was his crown.

he hums in response, touching his mirror to make it activate once more before getting up to walk towards me. "i want yours then. if anything happens to it, you're dead meat. real, dead meat."

i nod, taking off my crown and placing it on his head to lay on his forehead. "that's fair, maybe i'll see you in hell when you die." i say as he does the same with mine, the end lays against the bridge of my nose. i scrunch it up.

"shut up."

after the exchange was done and we left the room, we made our way straight to the horse's stables to get everything ready.

the hylian wasn't anywhere in sight so it was once again safe to assume he was still sleeping.

the process of packing up and hitching the bags to the horses took a while considering we had to weigh them each and figure out which ones should go on h/n and which ones on evander.

when we finished, link had yet to come out so we took the opportunity to visit one of the stalls and pack some things for breakfast and the road.

"should we get something for link? if he's not up by now, i doubt he's eaten by now.." i mutter as caliban tossing an apple between his hands while turning to face me.

he shrugs, looking at our horses to see link now outside tending to his own. "i mean, he's old enough to take care of himself. not our problem if he wants to go half the day without eating."

i nod to replace saying fair enough.

all together we grab a lot of apples, hearty radishes, and nine cut up hydromelons.

if we eat anything that's of our normal appetites (double that of the horses), we'd probably be out of food by time noon comes around.

"buy sandwiches," i say, repeatedly tapping caliban's arm and pointing to the materials. "if we have any extra, we can just give them to sahir."

caliban lets out a sigh as he complies and places the food carefully in his bag. i offer him a small smile as i pay the vendor of the stall.

the twilian quickly entangles his arm with mine once the transaction was through and brought me back to where the horses were laying on their stomachs. "come on then, kid. let's get going before the chickens do."

"you're hardly any older than me."

"two years is a lot older. what're you talking about?"

"no, no. three or four is old.. are you- are you dumb?"

caliban lowered his voice as he slumped to become level with me. "no, but i my braincells keep lowering each time i hang with you." he groaned before chuckling lowly.

i laugh and punch his arm in response, causing link to briefly glance over at us with that curious look in his eyes. he went no further than that.

caliban helps me get up on versenia (it's not like he needed to, but a gentleman was always appreciated) before going on to evander and settling himself.

"are you ready, hylian?" the redhead asks, turning back to face the blond. his voice was low as though he trying to assure he had dominance. i assume he answered with a nod because caliban patted evander's neck and made his way forward.

i quickly follow in pursuit by sucking my teeth and sighing right after. link does the same with a quick huff.

it was silent the entire ride, disregarding the footfalls (hoovefalls?) of the horses and the whirring noises the mirror of twilight made as it flew above the three of us.

"i don't mean to tread on what's not to be stepped on," link asked in a quiet voice as he sped his horse up to catch up to us. he took a pause before speaking again. "but why don't kakariko allow hylians in their village? assuming they grant entrance to gorons, zoras, rito, and-" he makes a gesture towards us, not saying the words, but we understood. "-that would make us hylians the only race that doesn't have access to it.."

i turn back and give him a questioning yet rude look. "where have you been these last few centuries..?"

"hylian history classes paint gerudo, twili, and sheikah as villains, though i doubt that's true."

when i don't respond, caliban steps in. "you're people are narcissistic fools who fail to realize the damage they've done."

"elaborate, please."

when i space out, i take in link's appearance. i notice he had lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. his hair was blond and medium length, pulled into a ponytail with two twists near the side and several pieces of hair hanging out of the ponytail that laid on the nape of his neck.

he wore a green tunic with an off-white shirt underneath and a pair of beige pants below. he had arm guards, multiple belts, and boots with metal plating.

link and caliban were still explaining things to each other when i zone back in.

"- and to this day, you're all reluctant to interact with any of us.." link retold, making sure he got all of it.

caliban nods with a hum, turning his attention back to the road in front of him and looking for the rising sun.

"then i would like to apologize for their actions. i know it's nothing but words, but i sincerely mean it. i do hope there is some way for me to make it up as a person, and for my ancestors. perhaps i could tell zelda and she might bring the subject up to her father."

the red-head hums once more before quickly turning his head and scoffing. "i doubt your bonehead, jackass princess of yours will do anything about it." he groaned quiet enough for link to not hear.

a pause settled between the two now. it was clear caliban was uncomfortable from the sudden apology.

an awkward silence now filled our group, not getting any better as the sun raised into the sky. now the trip just felt longer than it should've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link's hair looks like (long haired) junji (onlyoneof) because yes  
> also im sorry if link's apology was bad bc i rarely do them
> 
> and i suck at brother/sister relationships despite having 8 sibloings-


	5. a changed city

the ride was finally over when we reached the gates of kakariko. the entrance leading into the town looming not far from where we stood.

it was nearing the later hours of the day, somewhere around six based off the position of the sun, and most of the ride had been silent aside from the shuffling of bags and our horse's hooves.

"guards!" caliban called up in the gate, making a motion to open the gates.

they gazed down at our group, looking over caliban and i before locking eyes with link. the guards glanced at each other with a look of confusion before backing away.

before long, the gates began to open at their own slow pace. they rolled to the sides with a great creak before the three of us could actually get through.

as soon as link became visible people began to stare at him.

some of them were muttering and shifting uncomfortably. the others gave him a once over before turning away and returning to their life.

"are we taking him to impa?" i mutter while waving to the mixed population. the twilian nods before hopping off evander with a grunt.

he holds his hand out towards me, making me drop h/n's reigns in his hand. "hylian," caliban grumbled while walking backwards towards one of the larger houses in the town.

link hummed while swiveling his head back to us after looking around the village.

"we'll be taking you to the village elder and her grandson after we drop our horses off. i would hope that you already know how to act around people of their status?"

the hylian nods, a well-hidden look of determination crossed his face. it was like he was set on making a good name for himself.

i can see why though.

a random thought crosses my mind which in turn makes me kick the twilian's butt. "ask him his horse's name." i whisper.

he turns to face me with a puzzled look before whispering back to me. ".. his.. horse..?"

"she's pretty."

caliban groans before turning back around and picking his pace up, the horses and link follow in suit.

i purse my lips in frustration, huffing quietly before hylian speak up. "her name is epona," he hums, slowing his horse to match mine. his voice was quiet enough to where caliban couldn't hear. "i've had her since i was a child."

link rubs epona's mane and pats it as though to invite me to pat it myself. i gratefully do so, a small smile placing itself on my face.

"this girl i got epona from, malon, taught me a song for her. i could play it for you sometime if we ever meet after this. if you want, of course."

malon, an orange haired girl with a father named talon and a sister named cremia. she's naïve if i do say so myself. i remember her well.

i nod, lifting my gaze up to look at the tip of link's nose. "yeah. that- that sounds nice."

i would assume he saw my lack of eye contact, but thankfully he didn't say anything. it was nice that he didn't question it.

my hand moves up to epona's muzzle and rub it affectionately.

we were silent for the rest of the time- which wasn't long. only a few minutes. the village isn't that big- until we reached the stables.

"i'll catch up with you in a while." i say, waving the two off as i pick the present bags off of versenia's saddle. i hand two off to caliban.

"you." i say, lifting one of the bags up into his hands. "sahir." i lift the other.

the twilian nods dutifully, briefly raising one of his eyebrows before smirking. "aye aye, chief."

"don't get beat, dumbass." i mutter while kicking him again.

caliban hummed before turning on his heel, flicking his head towards impa's home. "let's hurry it up. it's be we not keep them waiting anymore than we already are."

the blond nodded as he pointed a finger at the bags i was carrying. "i'm sure those heavy though. are you sure we shouldn't help?" he asked.

"that would- erm.. be ideal.. but i shouldn't take your time."

"no! it's fine! i'm sure it'd make a better name for myself anyways."

i glance at caliban, he responds with a shrug. "you could if you really wanted to. i just plan on dropping these off at the orphanage."

link's eyes soften once he heard my act of kindness. he let out a quiet hum before moving forward to take some of the gifts off of my hands.

"you two be safe." caliban says, moving away from us.

i scowl and groan. "not even yiga can get here."

"if they do? more of a reason to be careful."

i roll my eyes, turning on my own heel before moving on.

the walk to the orphanage was longer than the walk to the stable. a conversation wouldn't be so bad nonetheless.

"so.." i mumble, shifting the weight in my arms back and forth. ".. what's that mission your princess is sending you on?"

link's head swiveled towards me as he tilts his head. "well, she wanted me to scope out the cities and villages and see if anything anything.. suspicious was going on."

"suspicious?"

"she told me every century or so a villain shows up to take over the entirety of hyrule. usually, he's a gerudo. they only have one male per century, right?"

i nod. he has the same curious mind and knowledge as his predecessors did.

"has he already been born?"

"he has. for quite some time."

we fall silent once again before link asks a question of his own. "can i ask why you're here? if that isn't overstepping my boundaries, of course."

"no, no, you're fine. caliban, sahir- the elder's grandson- and i usually take a monthly vacation of sorts. we take a week off from our-"

i try and lift up my arms to do a all around motion but there's weight on them. link scoops his arms near mine to pull some of the bags onto his own arms.

my nose scrunches up when he does so. "thank you." i mutter. he's still as chivalrous as always.

link responds with a nod of his head. "continue on then."

"where was i again then?"

"how you, caliban, and sahir would leave monthly to take a break." the blond answers with wide eyes filled to the brim with interest.

it wouldn't stay that way for long.

we continue talking for some time, making the walk to the building go by faster. it felt comfortable. natural to an extent.

before my brain could register it, we reached the orphanage.

link looks the building up and down before turning his head to face me once again. "is this the place?"

i nod, moving the open the wooden doors open. "they're a rambunctious group and don't seem to have a filter so don't take much of what they say to heart."

"s'avahili!" two of the children exclaimed when i stepped through the doorway.

i return the greeting with the same energy. "azariah! neida! long time no see." the two quickly jump and cling onto my neck and shoulders while i lean down to place the gifts down.

the rest of the children follow after their peers as link stands off to the side awkwardly. it's only when neida pulls away from the group does someone notice him.

she lifts one of her fingers and points at the hylian curiously. "who's that, n/n? isn't he one of those elves from those mean races?"

i raise my arms to make an x-shape while shaking my head.

"no, no, no! we wouldn't have brought him if we thought he would put any of you in danger."

the children hum in unison before turning their attention back to link, circling around him. they each take turns asking him questions, overlapping each other every so often.

he doesn't seem to bothered with it, answering each child as honestly as he could despite the occasional invasive one.

the orphans all switch their points of interest when a bell rings out. "lunch!" a few of the kids yell out, though all of them find themselves pushing and shoving to get to the dining room first.

the blond rolls his neck and cracks his fingers before he opens his mouth to chuckle. "i guess you were right about them being rambunctious."

i cover my mouth to hide a smile. "yeah, well, i warned you." i hesitate on taking his hand, but quickly bring my own up to motion him to follow me.

we walk to the dining hall where all the children were seated around two chairs in the middle of the room.

"well then, mr. celebrity," i start, playfully pushing link in front of me. "don't want to keep your fans waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was the second worst thing to happen to those orphans..


	6. an explanation is due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a blacktober edit of link and i miss it

after link's fifteen minutes minutes of fame, we leave the children be and make our way to impa's home.

we walked side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder in (almost) complete silence. our hands brush against each other on occasion. it takes everything i have in me to not just hold it.

"hey, s'avahili." the hylian speaks up, once we pass by another group of sheikah who look at the man weirdly.

i hum in acknowledgement, looking at link from the corner of my eye. "what's wrong?"

he doesn't say anything for a few moments. the look on his face told me he was thinking of what to say.

"the prince said your not good with social interaction, yet you seem to be comfortable with me already.." link trails off as he begins to get sucked into his thoughts again. ".. i'm feel the same way though.."

he finally looks up at me, a fierce look in his eye. my heart stops for a moment and i silently cuss myself out.

i turn my head to face his direction. "well, perhaps we knew each other in a past life."

"i would hope so." the blond responds with a chuckle. "i really do appreciate spending time with you."

i nod, holding up a fist for him to hit the side of his own against. thankfully, he does so and avoids making me look like an idiot.

we fall back into a comfortable silence after the exchange and before long, we're standing on the doorstep of the woman's house.

"you ready to go in?" i ask while placing my hand on the doorknob. "impa can be quite the- .. uhm.. woman, to put it simply."

link nods with a determined look in his eyes, giving me the ok to open the door.

i do and we're met with an empty room, yet loud chattering could be heard from above us. there's two paths of winding stairways that lead up to the second floor where the actually home was in the building.

"they usually use this floor for large gatherings, but that really only happens if there's a natural disaster," i say as i take off my shoes on the small wooden area just outside the door. i motion for link to do the same and point to a pair of beige slippers to put on as i slip into my personalized ones.

while crossing over the floor and to the stairs, i begin speaking again. "i don't know how they do it, but they manage to fit the whole village in here. i would assume some of them wander upstairs i wouldn't think they would."

link stops in the middle of the floor, spinning in a slow circle as he takes the room in. once he's done, he turns to face me. "it's nice to see the ruler of someone doing that for their village. i can't think of a time the king's ever allowed anyone into their castle."

i squint.

"i mean, he's only ever allowed knights, merchants, and scholars in from what i've heard." link quickly adds on.

this time as a response, i scoff. of course their good-for-nothing king would leave his people out to the elements with nothing to protect them. he's always been a stingy bastard.

i turn on my heel, jerking my head to motion for link to follow me. "well your king is no king."

the hylian says nothing in response, but does quicken his pace to catch up to me.

the chattering soon comes to an end when link and i make our presence known. sahir is the first to greet us.

"s'avahili!" he exclaims as he gets up from his position on the floor, making large steps to quickly hug me. i return the act of affection, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"sahir, it's been to long, hun!"

the white haired man quickly pulls away an arms length from me to examine my face. "you've hardly changed! you're still short and squishy as you've been the last time i visited!" he said, pulling at my cheek.

i swat his hand away and flick his forehead. sahir shakes his head and looks behind me, staring at link.

they look at each other for a few beats as i move to the sheikah's left side to bring him into a side hug. "i assume you're link? caliban's told me of you." he hums, leaning down to take a better look at the blond's face.

link nods, bowing his head. "i am, it's a pleasure to meet you."

sahir chuckles, lifting link's head up by the chin before relocating his hand to the other man's elbow. "there's no need for the formalities," he says with a cheeky smile while dragging us to our own seats. "you're in our home, not in front of prying eyes."

caliban rolls his eyes as he brings another cushion out from under the table for me to sit beside him. "impa might not act the same." he chastised.

"yeah? well i'm not her!" sahir quips back, leaning forward with a scrunched face.

i quickly push his face back with my index finger, poking out my pinky to point to link in order to remind him of his presence. "speaking of which, where is she?"

caliban raises one leg from it's crossed position to lean his knee against my shoulder before resting his elbow on the joint. "she left to go get some tea, hasn't been in there long. saw y'all comin' and wanted to be mysterious 'nd shit." he answers while placing his cheek on his open palm.

"you know how she is about story time and tea, always loves to put us on the verge of sleep before making us go do stuff." sahir adds on.

i shake my head, leaning it against caliban's leg. "that was years ago, sah," i hum right before yawning. "besides, why would she be interested in droning on to a stranger? no offense, link."

said man shakes his head.

"that's just the way grandmother works, love. she was an weird twenty-something year old." the sheikah hums while picking up a pen from the center of the table to boop it against my nose. i scrunch it in response.

link takes the chance to speak up. "i'm sorry to interrupt, but i was under the impression she would be.. older.."

sahir lifts an eyebrow before responding. "she's only thirty-two. nothing all to old there. my parents had me in their late teens, if that helps clear up any confusion."

"it does.. but.. how would she be an elder if she's only in her thirties..? that doesn't seem that old.."

we're all silent as sahir thinks of a way to explain impa's situation.

"granny.. she- erm- uhm.. she is quite old and the elder.. that part is true.. but her body allows her to slow her aging process.. like cryostasis. she uses dark magic to do it i believe."

links lets out a short and quiet breath to let him knew he understood. "so she's sort of immortal?"

sahir nods. "in a way."

we sit without speaking again (which seems to happen often), link looked around the room and took in the decor, sahir poured a cup of alcohol for me, and caliban took a swig from his own.

"well well," a soft voice cut through the silence from behind me, the sound of a door opening and closing. "you're finally here."

we focus our attention to the newly arrived woman. "impa, how have you been?" i ask while standing to give her a brief hug.

"i've been well, and yourself?" she hugs back and quickly pulls away to make her way to her seat.

"i've been the same," i answer with a smile. "i brought a guest for you."

the woman's attention turns to the hylian, taking in his appearance before speaking. "i see." she hums.

link bows his head in her direction. "it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

impa lets out a small laugh, motioning for him to raise his head. "just as my grandson said, there's no need to be so formal. if anything our roles should be reversed."

the blond raises an eyebrow.

"well, it's an honor to be in the presence of the hero of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impa looks like a mix of both hws (aoc and og)  
> i might explain later

**Author's Note:**

> ganondorf looks like hw ganon!  
> he has a more sophisticated, yet battle ready look to him  
> he does keep some flashiness to his outfit and overall look to him


End file.
